shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
TriOptimum
The TriOptimum Corporation is a business company responsible for the creation of SHODAN, ''Citadel Station'', Von Braun and many more technological advances within the System Shock ''storyline. It is considered a mega-corporation due to the fact it has influence in the government and is the major supplier for the military and consumers. Although the company created SHODAN and that led to the ''Citadel incident, TriOptimum is just considered a bystander. In System Shock however, members of the TriOptimum are either with or against the player and in this case, the company was helping the Hacker while Edward Diego is the supporting villain. TriOp saw its golden age thanks to the Hays-Bishop Bill. Ιn 2059, TriOp absorbed whatever remained of the United States. Later it purchased the rights to Saturn's orbit. There, the Citadel Station was constructed. It competed with a company called TetraCorp. History ''System Shock'' During the events of System Shock, TriOptimum was at its peak. Being a Megacorporation and government, there was nothing in the world that TriOptimum could not provide. On April 7, 2072, the arrest of the Hacker would unknowingly set the company down a destructive path. TriOptimum executive Edward Diego, who was secretly funding illegal experiments, offers the Hacker both a chance to drop the charges and a military grade interface if he disables SHODAN's ethical restraints. During the Hacker's coma, all of TriOptimum workers aboard Citadel Station were either killed, mutated or converted into cyborgs by SHODAN. It was the Hacker, with the help of Rebecca Lansing, a TriOptimum counter terror consultant, who managed to stop SHODAN and save humanity. Upon returning back, the company offered the Hacker a job, but refused and went back to his own ways. Death and Rebirth Once news spread of how humanity was very nearly destroyed by SHODAN, TriOptimum's stock plummeted, smaller corporations that had contracts with it withdrew, employees resigned en masse, workers whistle-blew, reporting massive labor and ethics violations, and the public was outraged. Lawsuits flew in every direction from families who lost loved ones on the station and from work violations. At first TriOptimum would pay the lawsuits directly out of pocket, but soon the money began drying up. With no investors wanting to put money into the company and no new business contracts, TriOptimum became a shadow of its former glory. The creation of the UNN was the final nail on the coffin; as TriOptimum could not function other than paying lawsuit settlements. But TriOp had thousands of patents, trademarks and copyrights and hundreds of consumer brand names which were still held in good esteem, even 30 years later, when the SHODAN incident began to be forgotten. It was not until the arrival of the shrewd Russian ex-gangster Anatoly Korenchkin, who bought 51% of the Corporation with his millions of black market gains. Korenchkin rebuilt the company by exploiting the brands, and brought TriOptimum back to its feet. Although the UNN is the official government body, Korenchkin also leaned on his UNN contacts to relax technology restrictions even further. The newly re-licensed TriOptimum reestablished itself and the company became the sole supplier of wares from military hardware to consumer goods. Soon, the company's hold on the UNN was well known, as neither could live without each other. Korenchkin's major asset was the employment of Marie Delacroix who worked on the first FTL starship prototype. Korenchkin saw in interstellar travel a new market that would consolidate TriOp's monopoly. ''System Shock 2'' By this time, TriOptimum had grown back to the giant Mega-coporation it was before. Virtually everything in the world had TriOptimum logos on it, from small lighter matches to military hardware. Even the mighty UNN was powerless to oppose TriOptimum interests. Many of its members were stockholders and had deep connections. When the Faster than Light engine was proposed to the TriOptimum board, the company would become not only the biggest consumer corporation, but a monopoly in interstellar space travel as well. Soon, construction of the Von Braun ''was underway. By the time the player awakes from stasis almost all TriOptimum workers have been consumed by The Many. Members Notable members and employees include: * Edward Diego * Rebecca Lansing * Anatoly Korenchkin * Vladimir Zhukov Products Developed ''System Shock Weapons ;Hand-to-Hand *Lead Pipe *TS-04 Laser Rapier ;Pistols and Rifles *Magnum 2100 Pistol *SV-23 Dart Pistol *ML-41 Minipistol *AM-27 Flechette *MARK III Assault Rifle *RF-07 Skorpion *MM-76 Accelerator Rail Gun *SB-20 Mag-Pulse Rifle *DC-05 Riot Gun ;Energy Weapons *SparqBeam Sidearm *LG-XX Plasma Rifle *RW-45 Ion Pulse Rifle *ER-90 Laser Blaster *DH-07 Stun Gun ;Explosives *Concussion Bomb *Gas Grenade *Earth-Shaker *Nitropack *EMP Grenade *Land Mine *Fragmentation Grenade Items ;Hardware Attachment *Energy/Projectile Shield *Head-Mounted Lantern *Infrared Night Sight Unit *Multimedia Data Reader *Biological Systems Monitor *Jump Jet *Turbo Motion Booster System *Navigation and Mapping Unit *Sensaround Multi-View Unit *Target Identifier ;Dermal Patch *Dermal Patch *Detox Universal Antidote *Staminup Stimulant *Sight Vision Enhancement *Genius Mind-Enhancer *Medipatch Healing Agent *Reflex Reaction Aid ;Programs *Cybershield *Recall Escape *Decoy Evasion *Pulser Combat *Turbo Navigation Booster *Integrity Restorative *Trioptimum Fun Pack Module *I.C.E. Drill *Fake ID ;Other *Z-44 Plastique *First-Aid Kit ;Robots *Autobomb *Exec-Bot *Flier-Bot *Hopper *Maintenance-Bot *Repair-Bot *Security-1-Bot *Security-2-Bot *Serv-Bot ''System Shock 2'' Weapons ;Standard Weapons *Wrench *Talon M2A3 .45 Caliber Pistol *10 Gauge Shotgun *M-22 Assault Rifle ;Energy Weapons *Apollo H4 Argon-Suspension Laser Pistol *Mark IV Laser Rapier *Dual-Circuit EMP Rifle ;Heavy Weapons *TC-5 Fusion Cannon *TC-11 "Brick" Grenade Launcher *Stasis Field Generator ;Other *Black-Ops Psionic Amplifier Items ;Armor *Powered Armor *Hazard Suit *Heavy Combat Armor *Medium Combat Armor *Light Combat Armor *WormSkin Armor ;Tools *Disposable Maintenance Tool *Recycler *Auto-Repair Unit *Diagnostic/Repair Module *French-Epstein Device ;Implants *LabAssistant™ *BrawnBoost™ *PsiBoost™ *SwiftBoost™ *EndurBoost™ *ExperTech™ ;Robots *Maintenance Robot *Security Robot *Assault Robot *Protocol Droid ;Other *Access Cards *Power Cell *Simulation Chips *Sympathetic Resonator Trivia * Tri is Greek for three (τρία) and the significance of this meaning is reflecting in TriOptimum being divided into three major branches Military, Science, and Consumer. * TriOptimum is a company that regularly engages in corporatism which is the practice of unfairly being able to collude with government in business practices. This has been shown in the game to hurt the general populace. * TriOptimum is an unethical corporation regularly neglecting safety standards, ignoring employee input, working with criminals (Anatoly Korenchkin), having employees who become criminals (Edward Diego), and gaining unfair privileges over the populace through the power of government. * Through Audio Logs the employees of TriOptimum are shown to be very dissatisfied with the way they are treated, as well as how the firm is operated, further reinforcing the company's lack of ethics. * Despite being a company revolving around the number three, TriOptimum's logo is technically a hexagon rather than a triangle as it has six sides. However, since one set of them is different that the other set, it is an irregular hexagon. Gallery TriopSecurity.jpeg|TriOptimum Security Forces Triop64.gif|Logo Triop.gif|Logo Wiki-background ru:Корпорация TriOptimum Category:Corporations